How'd your lesson go?
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: A scene I felt was missing from 3x17- Snow's reaction to Regina's teaching methods.


**For anyone reading this that also reads "The nightmare room" I do apologise for making you wait, but I'm afraid a) my uni work caught up with me b) personal life got in the way and c) writers block. I do have a bit written but if anyone has any ideas feel free to throw them at me! Anyway, on with this story…**

Snow's eyes looked over the top of the baby name book when she heard the front door shut. Were they finally home? Had David and Henry wrecked half of Storybrooke with the van?

"Just me." Emma called from the hall. Snow felt the colour drain from her face. She was _not _being the one to tell Emma Henry had been allowed to drive! Emma came into the living room. She smiled at Snow and then looked around.

"Where are the guys?" She asked. Snow tried to keep a cool face.

"Out." She answered simply. "How was your lesson with Regina?" She added quickly before Emma could ask where. Snow's eyes narrowed in suspicion when she saw Emma's own eyes dart around the room.

"Yeah, it was ok." Emma said quietly. She suddenly seemed very interested in her shirt buttons as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, why don't you show me what she taught you?" Snow pressed, not missing Emma's small grimace.

"Oh, I don't think I could repeat that…" Emma replied.

"Why not Emma?" Snow pushed. "What did Regina teach you?" Emma mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Emma sighed and closed her eyes. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation.

"She taught me how to float a bridge… by breaking it apart so until I fell." For someone so heavily pregnant, Snow was on her feet very quickly.

"She did WHAT?!" Snow demanded, going very red in the face.

"Don't get stressed, she was trying to push the magic out of me… Think of the baby!" Emma shouted in a last ditch attempt as Snow headed for the phone.

"Baby agrees with me! That they would quite like their big sister to be around once they're born! When I get my hands on that woman I'll throttle her…."

"Please don't cause a fuss. She really was just being a good teacher…"

"A good teacher? That witch nearly kills my daughter and you call her a GOOD teacher?" Snow picked up the phone angrily. "We'll see what your father has to say about that…"

"Don't disturb him and Henry. That's not fair, he doesn't get much time with him right now." Snow then remembered David wouldn't be able to answer the phone just now anyway, so slammed it back down.

"Fine! I'll tell him when he gets back. And I can guarantee he'll be as mad as I am! Why don't I call Regina round just now? We'll push some magic out of her while I throw the selection of sharp utensils we have in the kitchen at her!"

"Mom," Emma said calmly. Snow froze. Emma had used the word reserved for when she needed Snow most. "Please, calm down. You're upsetting my little brother or sister." Snow counted to ten slowly, taking deep breaths. By the end, she did feel more level headed- but still incredibly annoyed. She walked over to Emma and placed a hand on her cheek.

"If she had hurt you in any way I would never have forgiven myself for not making a bigger fuss when you demanded lessons off of her." Snow explained. "So I'm not making that mistake again. From now on, either your father or I are present at all lessons… with something available to hit Regina over the head with if needed… or, you take lessons from Blue." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Blue? I thought you'd gone off her a bit since finding out about the whole wardrobe incident." Emma questioned.

"Yes, I have. But I trust her not to put you in danger just for the sake of teaching you magic." Snow explained.

"In fairness to Regina, it's kind of important I learn, what with Zelena being after the baby and all…"

"Emma," Snow said, moving her hand from Emma's cheek to her shoulder. "Nothing is important enough for you to risk your life over, do you understand? It is mine and your father's job to keep this baby safe, not yours. Know why that is? Because it's our job to keep you safe too." Snow told her. Emma's cheeks went a little pink.

"I knew you wouldn't like it…" Emma mumbled. Snow laughed slightly.

"Well of course not. As mothers we don't like our children in danger. We'd do serious damage to anyone who put our child in even the slightest harm." It was then that Snow remembered what Emma's own child was up to. "Unless of course it's our own parents. In which case we should remember they love us very much." Emma's eyebrows came close together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh nothing…" Emma's eyes widened in horror.

"What on earth is your husband doing with my son?"

**Well I hope you liked it!**


End file.
